


Glänzender Himmel

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family, Gen, One Shot, Second Age, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Ein neues Jahr beginnt in Númenor und für Elros Tar-Minyatur gibt es nichts schöneres, als ein weiteres Jahr seines aufstrebenden Reiches mit seinem Bruder Elrond zu feiern.





	Glänzender Himmel

So vieles musste bedacht werden, wenn man ein Königreich gründen wollte. Bei manchem hatten die Valar ihm Hilfestellung geleistet und manches war sein eigener Verdienst. Die Königszeitrechnung, die Zeitrechnung von Númenor, gehörte dazu.

  König Elros Tar-Minyatur war sehr stolz darauf, was er hier ersonnen hatte. Zwar war er mit der Zeitrechnung der Noldor aufgewachsen, doch diese war kaum für menschliche Maßstäbe geeignet. Etwas Neues musste her, und dies war das Ergebnis.

  Viele Wochen und Monate des Planens, Rechnens und Durchdenken hatte es ihn gekostet. Und nun endlich war es soweit. Das erste Jahr war vorüber, yestare stand vor der Tür.

 

Schon Tage im Voraus war mit den Vorbereitungen begonnen worden. Gleichzeitig hatte es zu schneien begonnen, was Elros als ein gutes Zeichen ansah. Der Schnee ließ alles noch schöner und magischer aussehen.

  Sein Bruder blieb skeptisch. Zwar war er extra für dieses Großereignis von nationaler Bedeutung angereist, doch er vertrat noch immer die Meinung, dass ein Jahr besser mit dem Frühling beginne statt mitten im Winter. Elros beharrte darauf, dass er zumindest sehen wolle, wie das Fest beim Volk ankäme, bevor er Änderungen vornehmen würde. Immerhin war dies seine eigene Zeitrechnung, und er wollte, dass sie sich von anderen abhob.

 

Schon am Morgen des mettare des alten Jahres waren alle aufgeregt und wirkten wie ein großer Schwarm aufgeschreckter Hühner. Alle waren völlig kopflos und konnten den nächsten Sonnenaufgang, das Zeichen für den neuen Tag und damit das neue Jahr, kaum noch abwarten.

  Weder Elros noch Elrond konnten sich der allgemeinen Aufregung entziehen, und selbst seinem Zwillingsbruder war es auf einmal egal, dass es mitten im Winter war und das Jahr wechselte.

  Überall in der Stadt waren die Leute auf den Straßen und wachten den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht, um den kommenden Morgen zu begrüßen. Bald wäre es soweit!

 

Die Stunden verstrichen. Wann würde sich der Himmel im Osten aufhellen? Wann sich das erste zarte Violett zeigen? Der erste Sonnenstrahl?

  Da! Da war es zu sehen! Das Warten hatte ein Ende. Alles war auf die Straßen geströmt und sah gebannt zum Himmel. Als sie nun dieses Zeichen erblickten, hoben alle die gefüllten Weinkelche und stießen ausgelassen miteinander an. Man fiel sich in die Arme und klopfte sich auf die Schultern. Alles jubelte und war froh. Glückwünsche wurden gesprochen.

  Ein Jahr war vergangen, ein Jahr des Glanzes und des Ruhmes für Númenor, das aufstrebende, junge Reich der Menschen des Westens.

 

Noch bis lange in den Tag hinein wurde gefeiert, doch dann kehrte Ruhe ein. Für eine Weile, denn als es dunkel wurde, begann das eigentliche Fest mit einer Überraschung. Die Elben von Eressea hatten Elros Feuerwerkskörper mannigfaltiger Art geschenkt, die er überall in den Städten seines Reiches hatte verteilen lassen.

  Zu einem ausgemachten Zeitpunkt wurden diese gezündet. Lichter schossen dem Himmel entgegen und verwandelten ihn in ein Wunderland aus Kaskaden voller Farben. Goldregen ging hernieder und schien in den Augen der Bewunderer.

  Mit Krachen und Blitzen wurden die Geister des neuen Jahres vertrieben und ebenjenes voll Glück und Segen eingeleitet.


End file.
